


Lost

by SharkGirl



Series: Sousuke's Birthday Bash 2016 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Being Lost, College, Cute, Gen, Implied SouRin if you squint, Sweet, college tour, sousukesbirthdaybash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Rei and Nagisa are in Tokyo for a college tour and they're supposed to meet up with Makoto and Haruka.Unfortunately, they get separated and Rei finds himself hopelessly lost.Thankfully, Sousuke appears at just the right moment to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Day 7 is here! Only one more day to go in this 8-day celebration~
> 
> This is another fic where SouRin is probably going on, so just go with it, haha.  
> Side note: I actually love Rei a lot. He's not my favorite, but he's just so...Rei. Protect him.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy!

Rei had lost Nagisa somewhere between the mass of people coming out of the Communications building and the plethora of booths promoting various clubs on the quad.

He thought he’d kept the familiar blond head of hair in his sights, bobbing through the crowd, but when he finally caught up, it turned out to be someone else.  The bespectacled man bowed and apologized profusely for startling the other person – he _had_ gripped his shoulder and told him never to run off like that again – and then began searching for Nagisa.

The two were visiting Tokyo to take a tour of the college campus and they were supposed to meet Makoto and Haru for lunch, since they went to the school and he and Nagisa hadn’t seen them since their ex-senpai came home for Oban.

But now Rei found himself lost and alone.  He tried calling Nagisa’s cell several times, but the blond didn’t answer.

“Just great…” Rei sighed.

Then he spotted someone he knew.  It had been awhile, but he’d recognize that tall, brooding man anywhere.

“Yamazaki-san!” he called, waving as he caught up to the brunet. “Thank goodness.”

“Ryuugazaki?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

“Nagisa-kun and I are here to visit Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai, but we got separated and I can’t get ahold of him.”

“That’s rough.” The older man frowned. “Maybe he went ahead to where you’re supposed to meet them?”

Rei rubbed his chin.  That was possible.  If Nagisa was looking for him and his phone wasn’t working properly, he might have just gone ahead to the meeting place.

“You’re right, Yamazaki-kun.” He smiled and adjusted his glasses. “I appreciate the help!” he said and then turned to leave, but paused, looking around.  He faced the other way and stopped again. “Um…”

“What is it?” Sousuke asked.

“I’m…lost?” Rei said sheepishly, covering his mouth with a fist as he awkwardly cleared his throat. “I got turned around while looking for Nagisa-kun and I’m not entirely sure which way to go.”

“I can take you there, if you’d like,” the taller man offered.

“Are you sure? You’re not busy?” Rei asked, not wanting to distract him from his studies.

“My next class isn’t for three hours,” Sousuke replied. “So, where do you need to go?”

The two walked across the campus, talking about this and that.  Rei found it surprising that Sousuke was being as talkative as he was.  Though, he hadn’t really opened up until they started talking about swimming.

"You're still focusing on butterfly?" Sousuke asked.

“Yes and my times are improving,” Rei answered, puffing his chest out proudly. “As is to be expected of the captain of the team.”

“So, they made you captain, huh?” Sousuke mused.

“Well, it was either me or Nagisa-kun and he was the one who nominated me.” He laughed. “Even though he’s much better suited to boosting the team’s morale.”

“I’m sure you’re a great captain.” The brunet ruffled his hair and Rei cleared his throat again, his cheeks tinting.

“So, are you still swimming, Yamazaki-san?”

“Sousuke.”

“Hm?” Rei cocked his head to the side.

“Just Sousuke is fine, Ryuugazaki.”

“Ah, of course, Sousuke-san.” He beamed and the other man chuckled.

“I swim a few laps every morning in the gym and I’ve been keeping up with my PT,” he said. “I owe Rin a race when he comes home in a few months.”

“Rin-san is coming back to Japan?”

“Just for a visit,” Sousuke explained. “I told him he doesn’t have to-”

“But you’re glad he is,” Rei finished for him. “It must be hard having him so far away.”

“It’s not too bad.”

Rei knew that was a lie, but he didn’t press the issue further.  Instead, he changed the subject.

“You should join us for lunch when we get there.”

Sousuke opened his mouth to reply, but Rei interrupted him.

“Oh!” His phone suddenly started to vibrate in his pocket. “It’s a text from Nagisa-kun!”

“What’s it say?” Sousuke asked, craning his neck to glance at the screen.

“Okay, Nagisa-kun found Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai. They want us to meet them in the Student Union.”

“Ah.” Sousuke nodded.

Rei pocketed his phone and looked up expectantly at the taller man, who remained silent.

“So, shall we head there now?” he offered, waiting for Sousuke to lead the way.

“Yeah,” the brunet replied.

More silence.

“Which way?” Rei asked.

Sousuke coughed into his fist, his gaze averted.

“I...have no idea.”

Needless to say, Rei had to call Nagisa back for directions – which Makoto happily gave.

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke's lack of a sense of direction strikes again!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
